1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable beds used in residential homes, nursing homes, assisted living centers, sleep centers, hospitals and the like that are environmentally safe containing no chemicals such as formaldehyde.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates adjustable beds have been available for personal use in homes, as well as in medical environments. These beds are mechanical in that the head and the foot of the beds raise and lower to enable repositioning of a persons body. The head and foot can be raised to help with medical ailments or simply convenience when reading or watching television.
These types of beds are conventionally construction from plywood and synthetically made foam both of which contain hazardous chemicals such as formaldehyde. Chemicals like formaldehyde are in several common everyday use products like clothing made from synthetic materials, cosmetics, cleaning products, antiperspirants, hair spray as many other products. Formaldehyde can be absorbed through the skin or through mucous membranes in the nose and mouth. Such chemicals have an adverse affect on people causing a variety of symptoms including upper respiratory problems.
An adjustable bed is conventionally constructed from products having formaldehyde in them, i.e. a mattress support platform. The mattress support platform is typically constructed from common use plywood which contains formaldehyde. Additionally, foams such as High Resolution (HR) high density foam are used as padding on top of the mattress support platform and as a layer in mattresses used with the adjustable bed. The mattress may have a cover that is constructed from synthetic materials containing chemicals.
Particularly when a person spends on average eight (8) hours a day in bed, a person is exposed to hazardous chemicals that can be damaging. The prior art does not provide an adjustable bed that is constructed from chemical free components.